Fragile Heart
by Sarcasmispoetry
Summary: If you won't kill her, I will kill the people you care about" the raven-haired man threatened. Natsume stopped in his tracks. He bowed his head and said, "SHE is one of the people I care about..."


**Here's a ONESHOT for all NatsuMikan fans. Hope you like it. The song is sang by, my most favorite boyband in the whole universe forever...WESTLIFE! And oh, if you wanna hear the song, maybe I'll put a link in my profile later. Please read my other fanfics because I think they're somehow funny (everything is funny to me) hehe...so I'm not gonna stop you now...READ AND REVIEW!**

**xXxNatsuMikan383 is signing inxXx****Fragile Heart**

* * *

It was a dark, dark place. He looked around but to no avail, he couldn't see anything. He started running into pitch darkness, into a path where he didn't know wherever it led him.

"Natsume" a spooky voice of a man came into his ears. He didn't know what to do. "Where are you? WHO are you?" he asked. He started running again while he was sweating like crazy. "Natsume" the voice called out again. "What!?" the flame caster said irritatingly. He stopped into his tracks when he saw a tall and dark figure approaching him. The figure was wearing all-black clothing and wore a silver mask that covered only his eyes.

"Persona..." he said through gritted teeth as if he was cursing. "What do you want?"

"You have a new mission, and that is, to kill Mikan," the man commanded. The kuro neko's eyes widened. He can't possibly do that, can he? He can't kill the light of his life. He better die than to kill her.

"I will never" he simply stated and started running again. But he just knew it, he was trapped. "If you won't kill her, I will kill the people you care about" the raven-haired man threatened. Natsume stopped in his tracks. He bowed his head and said, "SHE is one of the people I care about..." he said and started running towards a ray of light and saw Mikan waiting there. But he couldn't move any further. Persona had grabbed him by his leg. "Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

THUD!

A dream.

The raven-haired boy woke up lying on the cold cement floor of his special star room. He just fell off the bed! He laid there for a moment, remembering the dream he had just now. He sighed and was relieved it was all a dream. He stood up, took a bath, changed into his uniform, grabbed his manga and off he went to the place he always run to whenever he wasn't feeling so good.

Once there, he automatically sat down at the foot of the tree and pulled out his manga from his pocket. (a/n: It fits?) He folded his manga to make it fit inside his pocket, for convenience, is what he say. He flipped through his manga entitled 'Air Gear' (a/n: haha...he reads those kind of things? sorry, I can't think of any other manga)

He enjoyed the moment of being alone. All in peace, without being bugged by a noisy girl, who was none other than the noisy girl, Mikan Sakura. Tch. Who else is noisy in Alice Academy? But after savouring some precious time in peace, he heard a sharp and whiny voice was calling his name.

"Natsume!" she called out while he just glared at her. "What now?" he asked in a lazy tone. "I was just...walking around when I saw you here all alone..." she replied. "I see...you miss me. Right, little girl?" he teased as he plastered that familiar smirk on his oh-so-handsome face. Mikan's face became red! And believe me, she looked like a tomato. "N-no, that wasn't it! Why would I miss a pervert like you anyways?"

"And who would want to see an ugly face like yours anyways?" Natsume mocked. A vein popped in the auburn-haired girl's head as she clenched her fist. "Can't you just be good to me for a second!" she asked, but it was more of a statement. "Whatever" he replied.

That was the end of their argument. Mikan gave up. She sat beside the raven-haired boy and brought her knees up to her chest. Silence filled the air as Natsume was trying hard to avoid eye contanct with the brown-eyed girl.  
On the other side, Mikan, tried all her might just to entertain herself. She already knew that Natsume isn't that good in being company to others. So what she did was, she started humming a certain tune.

"Can't you really stand being quiet for a second?" he asked. The nullifier simply pouted but instead of shutting up, she started singing. What? Singing? She can actually sing?

Well, DEFINITELY.

_A fragile heart was broken before I don't think it could endure another pain  
But there's a voice from deep inside of you That's calling out to make you realise  
That this new bond gives inspiration  
To all that feel no love appeal no more  
So how can I break This wall around you  
That's aiding both our hearts to grow in pain_

_So forget your past, and we can dream tomorrow  
Save our hearts for care and lovin' too  
It's hard I know...but oh one's things for sure  
Don't go and break this fragile heart_

Mikan gave an expecting look to Natsume. In return, the flamecaster twitched his eyebrows and said, "No!" "Aw, c'mon Natsume! Sing your heart out!" she begged. "No way..." he said. "Oh well, I'm done here. I tried to keep you some company but you simply refused," Mikan said as she dusted her skirt. "I gotta get going...Tsubasa-senpai is waiting for me"

"Wait, no!" the flamecaster blurted. What situation has he gotten himself now? Looks like...I'm gonna have to sing.  
he thought. The idiot's gotten smarter than I thought...he added.

_A hurting mind in need of emotion  
__I don't think it could endure another pain  
__But baby in you..._

Mikan turned around to face him and smiled sweetly while he continued singing...

_I've found affection  
Affection I have never felt before_

**Mikan:** _So don't let your past Destory what comes tomorrow  
Don't go and break this fragile heart_

"Natsume, I lied. I'm here to tell you to stop doing missions already. Everyone worries about you, especially Ruka-pyon and--" Mikan said almost in tears. "And who?" the kuro neko asked, expecting for an answer. "And...and ME!" she said as she ran to Natsume and pulled him into a hug. "I have to...or else, everyone I care about will be hurt," the raven-haired boy replied icily. "What about me? If you go...I will be hurt too!" the brunette spat. "If I don't go you'll be hurt more!" the flamecaster almost yelled. The blowing of the wind complimented the silence.

**Both:**_ With all this fire that burns between us  
There's so much to lose yet so much more to gain  
And if I could choose the world around me  
_**Natsume:**_ The world I'd choose would all revolve around you  
_**Mikan:**_ So help me complete the game inside me And help to mend...  
Both: To mend this fragile heart_

"Don't go...please...Natsume..." Mikan said between cries, still in Natsume's arms. "Stop crying. It makes me feel more guilty. I won't go anymore. I'll mend your fragile heart" he said as he hugged back. The tangerine-named girl looked at him and said, "Promise?" He smirked. "I promise...but that won't refrain me from calling you nicknames...Polkadots"  
he said. Mikan abruptly pulled away. "NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" and she exploded.

Unknown to them, a certain raven-haired girl, along with her 'assisstant' (a/n: You know who I'm talking about!), recorded everything tha ever happened there at the sakura tree. This is gonna make me rich! Hotaru thought while Ruka, just sweatdropped.

**END! **

**Is it okay? My classmates liked it when I first wrote it on my fanfic notebook. And I hope you like it too! Review to make me know you like it...or even love it! Or press that back button up there and pretend like you haven't read something. That's just two options...so easy, ne? Well, if I'm bothering you right now, then I'll have to shut up. **

**Thanks to miraclewish68 by the way, for being my onee-chan...hehe...even though she hates to be called onee-chan!**

**And thanks for the people who supported my other fanfics, you were a great help...**

**Of course, THANKS TO YOU! **

**I'll see you around...**

**xXxNatsuMikan383 is signing outxXx**

* * *


End file.
